


Meant To Be

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexy Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cas was told to observe a club, in order to locate the monster they were hunting, and it turned out the monster found him first. That’s why he called Dean to let him know what was happening and Dean immediately drove to the club, to help the angel. But, was that really the reason that Cas wanted Dean to go there?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song That's My Name by Akcent (lyrics italised!)
> 
> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

Glancing at the bright red and orange neon, Dean scoffed mentally at the stupidity of the owners that named their club Haunted House.

Perfect. Not shady at all.

And, on top of all of that, what night whas it? Halloween. Of course. Why not?

It’s like, along with all the murders happening around the area, they were inviting the monster to come and check out their place. Especially seeing as all the murders were particullarly grotesque, despite obvious cruelty that murder entailed.

And that’s exactly what happened.

At least, that’s what Cas told Dean.

_Cas was supposed to observe the surroundings of the club and the inside, hoping that he would stumble upon something supsicious as they hadn’t locates the werewolf yet and had jack squat for evidence. Meanwhile, Sam was going to interview the victims’ families and Dean decided to take a little break before meeting with Sam in the morgue. However, it turned out that the werewolf located them first. Or, at least, one of them first._

_Great. Just, aces._

_Dean was about to take a shower, seeing as he felt like a truck ran over him due to countless hours of investigating people turned, in the end, turned out to know less than nothing. He sincerely hoped that the hot water would help him relax a bit, unwind the tension that was making his muscles stiff. That’s all he had for it, except for some beers._

_When he was about to step under the hot spray, his cellphone began to ring. He didn’t bother with getting dressed and stepped out of the bathroom, answering the call._

_“Dean?” Cas said, blasting music making it really hard for the hunter to hear the angel._

_“Yeah, Cas. What’s up?” Dean asked, sitting on the bed and running a hand through his hair._

_“I am more than certain that I found who we are looking for. Should I take care of that matter myself or wait for your assistance?”_

_Before Cas finished the question Dean had already started putting his clothes on, switching the phone to speaker._

_“No, Cas. Wait for me. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”_

And that’s how Dean found himself outside of the Haunted House Club, side-eyeing pumpkin decorations while waiting in the long line to get in.

Fortunately it didn’t take long, and soon he was inside, weaving through people who were dancing like it was going to be their last night on earth.

Dean spotted some tables and couches in the left corner of the club and decided he would sit there and wait for Cas to show up; it would’ve been pretty difficult to spot the angel in such crowd.

“I pray for Cas to get his feathery ass right here and tell me exactly what’s going on.”

With that thought in his mind, Dean plopped down onto the squishy couch, crossing his legs.

Since Castiel didn’t show up immediately - with a flutter of wings and his gravelly “Hello Dean.” - the hunter decided to make some use of the time he had left.

His gaze roamed over the dancing people, lingering for a while longer than necessary on some of the finer “specimens”. After a few minutes of eyeing the danceflooor Dean realized that, yet again, he was also checking out men.

It wasn’t anything new for him, as he always had appreciated the beauty of both genders. But only recently had he came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t mind trying some things out with a guy. Meaning he didn’t care if his eyes settled on a guy or a girl. Also meaning, he thought, he must be what kids these days call ‘bisexual’.

But that certain guy, for Dean Winchester - that guy who he wouldn’t mind getting closer with - could only be Castiel.

Not just because the angel was gorgeous as hell, with his spiked yet soft looking dark hair and the bluest eyes to ever blue.

No.

That was a good enough reason for a one night stand, but not for what the hunter had in my mind.

Even though Dean still liked adventure (you can’t hate adventure when you’re a hunter, after all) he wanted something else this time.

Something that would last. Something that would push him to get up on shitty mornings. Something that would make his life feel complete.

Dean knew he craved love, but he’d never admit it to anyone. Never. Not even to his brother, seeing as Sam wouldn’t let him live for teasing after this type of conversation.

And, he happened to also know that it couldn’t have been anyone other than Cas for one more reason.

The reason was that Dean had stopped having one night stands at some point. At first, he didn’t even know why that happened. Only after a long while did he finally understand why.

Because everytime he went to a bar to hit on someone, he alwayd ended up looking for people like Cas. But there was never anyone even remotely similar to the angel, so Dean gave up.

It didn’t bother him that much, that change of what he could call a lifestyle, but there was something he knew for sure; he had to tell Cas, otherwise he would end up driving himself.

A short silence followed by a change of a song pulled Dean out of his daze, making him blink twice and look around the dancefloor.

His gaze stopped at a couple dancing nearby, a tall brunette woman and a slim dark-haired man. Dean started watching them, thinking that the man really reminded him of Cas, even his clothes were similar to the ones angel usually wore.

Or maybe he was just going crazy, starting to see Cas everywhere?

Anyway, where was the damn angel? Shouldn’t he have been there already?

As he kept looking at the couple on the dancefloor, however, Dean was finding more and more things Cas-like in that man.

His movements, even though a bit different from Castiel’s, had the same hint of gracefullness and confidence.

His clothes were almost a carbon copy of the angel’s clothes, except that the man didn’t seem to have a tie.

_And you are the one that lights the fire  
I am the one who takes you higher_

When the man spun the woman around, making her back fit next to his chest, Dean finally managed to get a look at the man’s face. And to say that he was shocked would be an understatement.

_I love your voice when you say my name  
That`s my name, that`s my name, that`s my name_

The man dancing there was his Cas, with ruffled hair and wrinkled white shirt, smiling like he just won a lottery, looking breathtaking. Dean stared at the image, his mouth agape, and tried to look normal when the angel locked his gaze with Dean’s.

But he was sure as hell that he looked as far from normal as he could, with his heated cheeks. 

_All the time I thought about you  
I saw your eyes and they were so blue_

There was something indescribable in those “bluest to ever blues”, something that Dean couldn’t quite name, something that he never saw in them before. Was Cas under a spell of some sort? But they weren’t dealing with a witch, only with a werewolf, right?

_I could read there just one name  
My name, my name, my name_

Dean jumped when he heard, “I’m not under any spell, Dean,” in his head, loud and clear as if Cas was standing right next to him. Of course, Dean knew that Cas could get into anyone’s head in their sleep, but this? This was new.   
  
_Because of you I`m flying higher  
You give me love, you set a fire_

Even if the hunter wanted, he couldn’t stop looking at Cas. The angel’s body was moving like never before, pushing, grinding and sliding against the woman’s flesh, every move almost dripping with sex, his eyes still on Dean. What had gotten into Cas?

_You keep me warm when you call my name  
That`s my name, that`s my name, that`s my name_

As if on cue, Cas whispered something to the woman he was dancing with and she pecked him on the cheek, turning around and leaving him alone. Then, he turned to face Dean, flashed him a wide smile; all teeth; and gestured him to come closer.  
  
 _And you are the one that lights the fire  
I am the one who takes you higher_

Without a second thought, Dean got up from the couch, starting to walk toward the angel, desperate to get some answers. Why was he acting like that? Not that Dean minded, of course, but it would be nice to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

_I love your voice when you say my name  
That`s my name, that`s my name, that`s my name_

Trying not to bump into anyone, Dean made his way to Cas, blushing once he got there. He had no idea what to say or do and, of course, the angel had to look so perfect that it was impossible not to stare.  
  
 _And you are the one that lights the fire  
I am the one who takes you higher_

Sensing Dean’s nervousness, Castiel stepped closer, invading the hunter’s personal space, and took Dean’s hands in his. That gesture was so Cas-like that the hunter smiled softly, knowing that he wasn’t imagining things.

_I love your voice when you say my name  
That`s my name, that`s my name, that`s my name_

“Dean?” he asked softly, draping his arm around the hunter’s waist and pulling him even closer, so close that it didn’t seem possible at first.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean’s voice came out barely as a whisper, probably from all the emotions rushing through him in that moment. What did all of this mean?

“I hope you are aware what I did.” Without waiting for the answer, the angel continued. “I was looking for a way to express my feelings to you and I stumbled upon one scenario. I talked with Sam about it and he said it was a good idea and that, I quote, he thought this moment would never come.”

Dean chuckled, realising that Sam saw them pining over one another, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was going to thank his brother once all of this was over.

“I’m not sure what he meant, but that’s what I did, I tried to make you jealous by dancing suggestively with that woman and, when I understood that I succeeded, I gestured for you to come here.” Cas let out, his fingers weaving through the hunter’s.

Dean thought that his mind was playing tricks on him, because it wasn’t possible that Cas could have feelings for him. For such a broken man, for someone who has done so many bad things in his life. For someone who wasn’t worthy.

“Yes. I… I understand that, Cas,” he answered, his voice shaking and unsure.

“Then, will you please dance with me, Dean?” Castiel asked, and Dean nodded, slowly raising his head to meet the angel’s gaze.

_It`s my name, it`s my name, it`s my name_

What he saw on Castiel’s face made him sure that he had understood him just right. His expression was lit up with such a wide smile that it looked like his lips might split at any given moment. Those “bluest to ever blues” were filled with so much passion and love that the hunter couldn’t tear his eyes away, he just kept staring, his mind preoccupied with taking in Cas’ expression to the point that he didn’t notice the two of them were moving.  
  
 _All the time I thought about you  
I saw your eyes and they were so blue_

At first, they weren’t moving to the rhythm of the music, but they didn’t care about it at all. They must’ve looked slightly weird and out of place, but that wasn’t important. Not to them.

For Cas and Dean, only each other mattered, along with the fact that they’d finally done something they had been itching to do for a long time. Even though there were no ‘I love you’s spoken yet, there emotions were obvious through their actions.

How could they have been oblivious to it for so many years? They’d literally been to hell and back, but they were so blind that they couldn’t see what was right in front of them.

_I could read there just one name  
My name, my name, my name_

After a while, Dean decided to give in to it, starved for more touch, and pressed his body closer to Cas’s, trying to guide his moves. The angel obliged, falling into an easy rhythm with the hunter, little to no space left between them.

_Because of you I`m flying higher  
You give me love, you set a fire_

It wasn’t difficult or foreign, but easy and, above all, weirdly familiar. Like they’d danced thousand times already. Like they’d held hands every day since that fateful day in the barn. Like they were never apart but always together.

All the shyness left them, the soft and previously innocent dance turned into a sensual one.

Hands roaming over the other’s body, trying to feel as much as they could, wanting to make up for all the time that they lost.

Looks filled with desire that threatened to explode any given moment.

Tongues licking lips, desperate to feel the other’s mouths against their own.

Hot breaths mixing together, Dean’s smelling like whiskey and mint, Cas’s with a hint of freshness, like a calm forest after a rainstorm.

_You keep me warm when you call my name  
That`s my name, that`s my name, that`s my name_

And the inevitable came.

They couldn’t wait anymore.

They’d waited long enough.

Why would they waste more time?

They locked their stares, silently asking the other for permission, and crashed into the one another, like hurricane through the rain.

_And you are the one that lights the fire  
I am the one who takes you higher_

Dean couldn’t tell if he was the one that kissed Cas first or if it was the other way around, but, frankly, he didn’t care. He didn’t give a rat’s ass about anything that moment.

Everything was Cas.

He couldn’t hear anything, only his hearbeat ringing loudly in his ears, his heart racing so fast like it was about to jump out of his chest. All because of the angel.

He didn’t feel anything, except for Castiel’s hands resting on the back of his neck; those slim, strong fingers threading through his soft hair so delicately.

He didn’t taste anything, except for the angel’s soft lips pressing oh so perfectly into his, drawing not so quiet moans and noises of content from the hunter.

He didn’t see anything, only those azure orbs before he closed his eyes and gave in completely.

Everything stopped existing.

Nothing mattered.

His mind screamed _Cas, Cas, Cas_ , chanting it like a prayer, and he was sure that the angel was able to hear him. He wanted Castiel to hear him. He wanted him to know how much he needed him.

_I love your voice when you say my name  
That`s my name, that`s my name, that`s my name_

After a long while Dean pulled away, his lungs begging for air. The angel was a bit surprised, a small frown on his face making the hunter chuckle loudly.  
  
 _And you are the one that lights the fire  
I am the one who takes you higher_

“Dean?” Cas asked, his voice raspy with desire, his lips swollen.

“What, Cas?” Dean smiled widely, running his hand through Cas’ hair and then resting it on the back of his neck.

_I love your voice when you say my name  
That`s my name, that`s my name, that`s my name_

“Do you understand? Do you know how much you mean to me? How difficult it was not to mention how madly in love with you I am, Dean Winchester? How-?”

The angel didn’t have a chance to finish his thought, the hunter’s lips effectively shutting him up.

This time, the kiss was more heated, Dean’s teeth scraping against Cas’ bottom lip, the angel’s hands tugging at the hunter’s hair.

They couldn’t wait anymore.

It was just too much.  
  
 _It`s my name, it`s my name, it`s my name, it’s my name, it’s my name…._

With a click of his fingers, Castiel transported both of them to the motel room, managing to not break the kiss in the process.

They stumbled onto the bed somehow, Dean’s nimble fingers unbuttoning the shirt the angel had on, revealing toned and tanned skin. Meanwhile, Castiel ripped the shirt from the hunter’s body, too impatient to care about ruining a piece of clothing.

“Cas?” Dean asked, wanting to be certain. Wanting to make sure that they both wanted it. Needing the confirmation.

“Yes,” Castiel answered, pressing soft kisses on the hunter’s freckled flesh, making the man squirm slightly, “Always,” the angel stopped for a while, hovering over Dean, his gaze locked with hunter’s, “Never doubt my love for you, Dean Winchester.”   
  
_And you, you will stay in my heart  
As i knew from the start…_

That was everything Dean could ever want and more. That was all he needed.

Not wasting any time, he rolled both of them over, hooking his hands in the angel’s pants and dragging them down his legs with a smirk.

_And you, you will stay in my heart  
Never keep you apart…_

Crawling back, the hunter made sure to trace every muscle, every inch of Castiel’s skin with his tongue, making the angel moan involuntarily.

He couldn’t get enough of Cas; of his smell, of his taste, his cock twitching at the sight of the man he loved wearing only boxers, nothing else.

Dean was a junkie and the only drug that could make his craving go away was Cas.

_And you, you will stay in my heart  
As i knew from the start…_

* * *

After they were spent, their legs tangled together, their hair ruffled, their bodies covered with sweat and come, Dean didn’t hesitate as he snuggled closer to Cas, planting soft kisses on the angel’s jaw and neck, thinking that he had everythig he wanted in that moment.

_And you, you will stay in my heart  
Never keep you apart._

“I love you, Castiel,” he whispered quietly, linking his fingers with Castiel’s, starting to trace small circles with his thumb on the angel’s palm.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas responded, knowing that he’d never feel this happy with anyone other than his hunter.

They were meant to be.

A rebellious angel who gave up heaven for a human, and a flawed and broken man that finally began to believe in good after his angel had saved him.


End file.
